Kagome's mutant life
by Sexy lil' Kagome
Summary: Kagome and the gang are allowed to transport to KAgome's time after the defeat of Naraku.They get used to the future,but whats with old men on wheelchairs saying that all of them are mutants?R&R!RAtings may change
1. Character profiles

Kagome and the X-Men

I do not own X-men Evolution or Inuyasha so YOU STUPID LAWYERS CAN LEAVE ME ALONE!BUT I own Kokome,Kakane and Kaname.and Michiharu,Cho and Tatsume.

------------------pairings----------------------

Kagome/Scott

Jean/Inuyasha

Kurt/Kitty

((A/N: I MIGHT change the pairings I'm putting an Jean Grey/InuYasha and Kagome Higurashi/Scott Summers pairing because I never saw one before so please don't mock my attempt at one please?))

Sango/Miroku

Kokome/Michiharu

Kakane/Cho

Kaname/Tatsume

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)slight pairings(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Pietro/Kagome

Lance/Kagome

Kurt/Kagome

Rouge/Inuyasha

((Takes place in the modern era,but Kagome did get pulled in the Feudal Era))

(-)(-)Character profiles(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Profiles:

Kagome Higurashi:Innocent,Bubbly,Happy-go-lucky 17 after two years of growing to the feudal era and fighting demons had a more shapley body with curves to die for and had some-what mastered her miko powers.She no longer is the weak girl she was.Sure she isn't the best,but she could fight with a sword and Sango now was teaching her how to have speed,stealth and strength of a demon slayer.Kagome also had a body supermodels would BEG to have her body was small yet had luscious curves,wide hips,small waist,flat stomach with muscles and she got stronger also.She could fight a bit,but that doesn't mean that Kagome still wasn't the Happy,perky and trustfull person she is.Oh and a warning NEVER get on her badside.EVER!

Inuyasha Taisho:Figuring that his father was named Inu-Taisho he figured he could

use it as his last name.After 2 years since he met Kagome they had defeated Naraku.

And finished the Shikon no Tama.Midoriko allowed that Kagome could return to her time,but she could bring the gang with her.So after 4 months living in the modern era Inuyasha got used to the technolagy in the present.He could now drive,go to school,cook((A/N:GASP: Who are you and what did you do to Inuyasha?))

and so on.

Miroku Houshi:Since Miroku is a monk and the Japanese word for monk is Houshi he figured he should use that for his last name.After the jewel was completed Midoriko allowed him and the gang to go to the present with Kagome.He became good friends with Kagome's grandfather((lets just call gramps Keichi))Miroku became a strait A student in Kagome's school.((People say Miroku is 19 or 20 In this fic I'll make him 18))

He could drive,Fix things like a pro machanic,and Woo ladies like a charm.His Wind Tunnel was still there,but it would not get bigger and suck him up,in fact he could use it whenever he wanted with out using prayer beads.Midoriko gave him this gift when there is trouble to use it.

Sango Taijiya:Sango is a demon slayer and Taijiya is a suitable last name for her.

She is great at fighting and has a great boomerange called Hiraikotsu.She also has a pet demon cat named Kirara who looks like a mere kiten,but can change into a vicious

sabertooth tiger.Sango now also was a straigth A student in Kagome's high school.

She also could drive,cook,she was a tutor and she was also a black belt.

Shippo Higurashi: Shippo,after being adopted by Kagome got the last name Higurashi.

He,like Sango,Kirara and Miroku he also could travel to Kagome's time.After 4 months living in the present Shippo got even MORE addicted to Chocolate!He is now Souta's hight.At school Shippo is the class prankster.((ITS IN HIS NATURE))Even though Shippo was not as short and huggable as before he still could make the CUTEST FACE!

Kokome Hinada:One of the three beautiful sisters Kokome is the oldest,smartest and

gracefulest of the three.She is also 20 years old.She has waist-long blond hair with bangs framing her face that curvs a little at the bottem with narrow dirty blond streaks.She has oceanic blue eyes with green specks.Her lips are red as a bleeding rose.her cheeks have a creamy rosy color to it.Her body is to die for.Curves in all right places and muscles showing she works out alot.She loves to study and fight.She is one of Kagome and Sango's best friends,but she is Sango's rival in fighting.

Kakane Hinada:The middle age of the sisters.She is the more mischevious,playfull and the prankster of the three.She is 18 years old.She has ankle lenght bland hair also with dirty blond streaks mostly kept in a high ponytail making her hair just below her knees.

Her eyes are also the same oceanic blue with green specks like her sister,but her eyes turn a aquamarine when she is mad.Her lips are a rosy hue with her cheeks the lightest shade of red there is.She also has curves in all the right places and is one of the best friends of Kagome and Sango.She and Shippo also make a great team when it comes to playing pranks.

Kaname Hinada:The youngest of the triplets.She is the more shy,and bashfull sister.

she loves to sing and dance,but is to shy to do it in public.She has short pure blond hair almost gold with no dirty blond streaks that curves into her face.((If you play Kingdom Hearts her hair is like Kairi's))She has the most beautiful pale skin.((Like the creamy color pale))Her eyes are oceanic blue that turns a silver color when she is angry.She is also 17 years old.Her lips are ase red as blood and the smile that could melt even the coldest demons hearts.Her body is a well kept figure with beautiful and luscious curves.She also has a gift only Sango,Kagome and her sisters know of.

She could see into people's hearts and when they have the purest or darkest souls she ould SEE what they were thinking by choice of course.She learned to master this power when she was younger.

Michiharu Katsake:Michiharu is a loyal,handsome,smart,gracefull,and athletic 20 year old man.He has shoulder lenght light brown hair,pearly teeth,Jade green eyes and a womanly charm which he hates with a passion.He has 2 fan clubs and maybe the whole poplulation of girls that all make goo-goo eyes when he comes near him.HE loves to fight with a sword or if not than hand-to-hand.He also loves to study.But that doesn't mean he isn't fun.

He loves to dance and play soccer.he also has a crush on Kokome.

Cho Kurangai:Michiharu's best friend since toddlers,Cho is more of a teacher.His girlfriend,Kakane is one of the most jokefull and funny prankster he knows of,but someone has to shape her up.Well that doesn't mean he doesn't love her.Cho is a handsom 19 year old with black short hair that frames his face.His hair has a blue sheen to it like Kagome's.Cho is also Kagome's Friend and when they walk together people think they are twins.Cho is your average man with beautifull emerald eyes.

Tatsume Lang:Tatsume is a beautiful,emotionless demon,but even demons like him have hearts.He has spikey black hair with one gold streak in the middle.One side of his hai is covering his right eye.His cursed eye.When he uses its power it turns his amber-red eye

to a blodd red color and he can read and see people's thoughts he can master it,but sometimes it looses control.He also made a somewhat friendship with Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the character profiles.Next chapter I'll right a story so please

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E!

click the button

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 3ITS A REAL CHAPTER

Kagome and the X-Men

I do not own X-men Evolution or Inuyasha so YOU STUPID LAWYERS CAN LEAVE ME ALONE!BUT I own Kokome,Kakane and Kaname.and Michiharu,Cho and Tatsume.

Pairings:

Kagome/Scott

Inuyasha/Jean

Kurt/Kitty

Sango/Miroku

Kokome/Michiharu Katsake

Kakane/Cho Kurangai

Kaname/Tasume Lang

Kikyo/(you vote)

(P.S** I don't know why people hate Kikyo.Read The Violent Tomboy's story of how Kikyo and Kagome are not BITCHES**.

**1)People saying Kikyou whine and clings to Inuyasha like a slut**

**NoT TRUE!Kikyo is not a type of person who would whine OR cling herself to someone you read and watched the anime and manga she is a very emotionless,calm person**

**2)Kikyo is an ugly hag**

**AS IF!I think Kagome is prettier,but Kikyo is very Beautiful I don't get why people bash her for this.**

**I have more reasons and if you want to find out more about it e-mail me at OR back and end flash backs**

* * *

_""mind reading""_

_/Mental Diary\ (you know when you hear whats going on in peoples head.look you'll know cause I'll say "Dear Mental Diary"and "End Mental diary"K?)_

start chapter

_/Dear Mental Diary,_

_My Name is Kagome Higurashi I used to be a normal 15 year old,but ever since I fell in the well my life got a whole lot weirder,but I wasn't expecting this!You see when I went home through the well...AH never mind I'll show you my story..._

-------Start the story--------------------------------------

_Kagome Higurashi,Thats me! You see before I was 15 I had a pretty much normal,ordinary life.But when it came,my 15 birthday,I was pulled into Our sacred well in my family's shrine Also known as the bone eaters well,by a centipede demon.She was talking about something called the Shikon no Tama also known in history as the Sacred Jewel or Jewel of Four Souls._

_After I was pulled in I ended up where I am today,in the Feudal Era,500 years from 1997,or simply 1497._

_There I met some friends.First there was Inuyasha a handsome,tough,hard working,half-demon._

_Shippo The innocent,adorable,mischevious kit.(1)_

_Miroku the wandering monk who is also a pervert which a cursed hand that would eventually suck him up.And also that very hand that would probably prevent him from having children if you get what I mean :**shudder**:_

_Sango the beautiful Demon slayer whos brother,Kohaku was posessed and killed her family right before her eyes.She is strong willed and would never give up._

_and Kikyou the miko who was once in love with Inuyasha.I have learned she was only trying to be set free of her betryal and she and I came to terms of peace and even very close friends._

_Well then I also made a few enemies._

_Naraku, The WORST of the worst.He was the one who turned Kikyo,Inuyasha's past lover,against Inuyasha,He gave Miroku the Wind Tunnel which had already sucked up Miroku's father,and grandfather.He possesed Kohaku,Sango's little brother and made him kill Sango's family right before her very eyes.Well to put it simply He is 110 percent evil.It was exceptionally(sp) difficult to defeat him,but we did it._

_Sesshomaru,He actually only attacked me once,but mostly goes for Inuyasha.He is Inuyasha's older half brother who is full demon.He has silver hair like Inuyasha's,but its kept clean and managed.He has two magenta stripes on his cheeks and wrist and a dark blue cresent moon on his forhead.To me he is actually very handsome,but thats off topic._

_We had a few minor enemies,but I think that would take a time to explain.Well since you know the info here's the story.End Mental Diary\_

Kagome,Inuyasha,Shippo,Miroku,Sango and Kilala(srry I didn't put Kilala's bio up there)

Were just roaming around the forest looking for signs of the jewel shards.

Inuyasha got ticked off for not finding a single trace of jewel shards.

Kagome suggested,"Hey Inuyasha why don't we go back to Kaede's village and rest.We're tired and we can still search for shards tomorrow."

Inuyasha turned and said,"WHAT!tch humans are so weak they can't even manage to walk a few miles."

Kagome got TICKED,"A FEW MILES! WE WENT 14 MILES NON-STOP!SORRY THAT WE'RE NOT DEMONS!K? WE ARE HUMANS AND WE** NEED REST!"**

Kagome exploded with flames in her eyes.Inuyasha(literally)had to step back and cower behind Miroku from the scary Kagome.Inuyasha composed himself and said,"Feh!Fine we'll rest,but only because I'm feeling generous today!"(sorry I wasn't in the mood to sit Inuyasha)

Kagome rolled her eyes and the gang just shook their heads.They headed towards a close village.The same village where their problems would start.

in the village--Shippo's P.O.V

I awoke from my sleep in Kagome's bag and popped my head out of the opening.

I saw we were going into a village.I senced a powerful source in that village.I doubt Inuyasha,Miroku,Kagome or Sango senced it yet.I'm sure Kilala did though.Even though I am young all demons have the power to sence the strength and if the opponent is good or evil not hanyous or mortals have this ability.And according to this aura's its definatly evil,yet its somewhat helpful?this is confusing so I should keep quiet for a while.

I looked at Kilala on Sango's should and put my finger to my mouth in a 'SHH' sorta way.she nodded and looked forward.

-------------------TBC-----------------------------------------------------

So I'm continuing this story and the story 'Angel Named Kagome'.

so please REVIEW I'll update as fast as I can k?

And I'm REALLY sorry its so short

Also PLEASE tell things you don't like and I will TRY my best to fix it Okay?


End file.
